masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Flare
Flare is a biotic power in Mass Effect 3's single-player mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Flare Focus and expend all biotic energy to unleash a huge flare that throws enemies within its range, causing massive damage. *'Recharge Speed:' 30 sec *'Damage:' 400 *'Force:' 200 N *'Radius:' 6 m Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 24 sec *'Damage:' 400 *'Force:' 200 N *'Radius:' 6 m Rank 3: Damage & Force Increase damage and force by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 24 sec *'Damage:' 480 *'Force:' 240 N *'Radius:' 6 m Rank 4: Damage & Force/Radius Damage & Force Increase damage and force by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 24 sec *'Damage:' 600 *'Force:' 300 N *'Radius:' 6 m Radius Increase impact radius by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 24 sec *'Damage:' 480 *'Force:' 240 N *'Radius:' 7.80 m Rank 5: Recharge Speed/Detonate Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 19.35 sec *'Damage:' 600 (Damage & Force), 480 (Radius) *'Force:' 300 N (Damage & Force), 240 (Radius) *'Radius:' 6 m (Damage & Force), 7.80 m (Radius) Detonate Increase force, damage, and impact radius of combo detonations by 50%. Rank 6: Radius/Improved Damage Radius Increase impact radius by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 19.35 sec (Recharge Speed), 24 sec (Detonate) *'Damage:' 600 (Damage & Force), 480 (Radius) *'Force:' 300 N (Damage & Force), 240 (Radius) *'Radius:' 9 m (Damage & Force), 10.80 m (Radius) Improved Damage Increase the damage done to shields and barriers by 75%. Player Notes ;Mechanics *Flare WILL NOT trigger any type of tech explosion, only biotic explosions. *Flare is the most destructive biotic power in the game, with the longest cooldown of any biotic power. **Aria's cooldown is 24 (19.35) seconds when using this power; Commander Shepard's recharges in 5.95 seconds (depending on perks and weapon loadout - ~40-50s on full loadout). **Tactical Cloak and Adrenaline Rush's "Power Use" evolution will bypass the cooldown. *Flare travels in a straight line (as with all squad members' powers) hitting the enemy instantly; Commander Shepard's version launches a bright/large projectile (similar to Warp). **Its blast radius is the size of grenades and its destructive power almost as great. **It will destroy environmental objects (webbing, generators, shield pylons, spore pods, etc). *Flare is one of the few biotic powers capable of directly targeting and damaging shielded enemies. ;Strategies *The large blast radius of Flare means that it's highly effective against enemies in environments with large amounts of cover. Even if the projectile strikes cover instead of an enemy, the size of the explosion produced means that it will nearly always damage them anyway. Likewise, enemies that try to dodge the attack, like most Cerberus troops, will still be struck by it. **Flare can still be blocked by the defensive abilities of Phantoms and Banshees, however. **Flare is effective for breach-and-clear missions: during Attican Traverse: Krogan Team, it can destroy the pods in large numbers without risk. **Getting a biotic detonation against shielded enemies is difficult however, making it advisable to try and detonate an enemy close to the shielded target instead. **Flare causes more damage over a wider area than biotic detonations; causing them still adds to overall damage for the target and enemies that are close enough. *A Flare heavy adept build is very practical on Insanity difficulty. Maxing out Flare, Warp, and Fitness, and equipped with light weapons, allows for the player to unleash many Flares quickly, take out armor, and survive long enough for their enemies to die. Availability *'Single-player:' Aria T'Loak, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' N/A Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC uk:Ракета